New Threat
by Piras00
Summary: After saving Jackson and getting rid of the hunter threat the small group of teens think that everything is somewhat normal now. But after figuring out a pack of alphas is now after their hide what are they going to do? Are they ready for this? Original Chars and the Original Teen wolf chars are involved. Do not own anything besides my OC.


Chapter 1

"Well I guess it's a good thing that we got Jackson back to normal… Somewhat." Muttered a brown-eyed boy who had his head shaven for the most part.

A sigh was led out by a larger boy with black hair that just stared at him and the others in the room, "Stiles, now isn't the time for jokes." He mumbled rubbing his face.

The people standing and sitting around him in his run down and burnt down house was the small and dysfunctional pack he had made. There were Stiles, Scott, his uncle Peter, Jackson, and Issac there. Erica and Boyd were still missing from the other night. Derek, the larger man, ran a hand over his black hair and huffed, "No one has seen Erica or Boyd?" They all shook their heads and Derek cursed softly, "More than likely the alpha pack has them."

"If they're an alpha pack what would they want with a couple of Betas?" Stiles asked looking around the room.

Derek gave a shrug and looked towards Peter who sighed saying, "Who knows. Probably bait, make them join their pack, who whatever they need them for." Looking towards the younger boys he sighed, "But you three, keep an eye out at school if you see anyone looking weird or different… Or whatever." He mumbled shaking his head.

Scott raised a brow and looked at Derek, "Whoa wait, wolves our age can be alphas?"

Derek nodded, "If you were born as one like me. If you were trained well enough you can become a very young alpha, but it's rare. So anyone new at your school tell us."

Scott gave another nod as Jackson finally spoke up, "Where could they be from?" He was still new to everything around him being a wolf and well, he had calmed down a bit from being an asshole to being decent.

Peter sighed and looked up at them, "They could be from any where. There isn't a known alpha pack in the United States. The only places I know of are Russia, Romania, and Greece."

Stiles raised a brow looking dumbfounded, "So a pack of wolves would travel this far just for other alphas?"

Peter nodded, "Sadly, yes. If they find a worthy challenge or gain to add more to their pack. But you three head on to school, we'll inform you of more later."

* * *

The three boys looked at Derek before giving a nod and heading out of the house. Once Derek could hear their cars out of ear shot he looked up at Peter, "Where do you think they're from?"

Peter stood and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Well, the Russia and Romania pack keep to themselves since they're somewhat close to each other. If it's the pack from Greece… We're going to be training those pups almost every day just to be ready."

Scott, Stiles, and Jackson entered their Chemistry classroom and took their seats where they normally sat. All three nodding to each before looking ahead, there in the front of the classroom stood a girl. She was probably about five feet and four inches, long dark brown curly hair, beautiful blue eyes, and smooth silky cream-colored skin. Their teacher walked in and sighed going over to his desk, "Class this is our new student, Achlys Manos, her and her father just moved here from Greece."

As the word Greece rolled out of his mouth the three boys just looked at each other before looking back up at Achlys who slowly made her way to an empty desk in the back. Her tight jeans moved with her as her flat pair of sneakers, also known as converses, almost silently tapped against the tile floor, and her t-shirt coming down just barely enough to cover her stomach. As Stiles turned to look at her she gave a smile and a wave before turning her attention back to the board.

Stiles huffed and turned around looking over at Scott, "I seriously thought no one could get any hotter than Lydia. But damn she's like Lydia, Alison, and Erica put together." He whispered.

Scott just rolled his eyes before pulling his phone out to text Derek, 'They're here… From Greece.' He typed out before hitting send.

After the long hour of sitting there waiting for the bell to ring it did and the three boys waited for her to walk out before grouping back together, "So how dangerous do we think she is?" Jackson adjust his should strap on his backpack.

About the same time Scott's phone buzzed and he read the text from Derek, "Well, Derek telling us to stay away from here is enough to tell me she's pretty dangerous."

Stiles groaned and rubbed his face, "Just when I thought things we're actually going swell for us.

Through out the day they didn't see Achlys in any other of their classes besides at lunch. She seemed pretty normal. If it wasn't for Alison and Lydia she would have been eating lunch by herself, but it was like Lydia to make friends with almost any new pretty girl that walked through the doors of the school. But as school ended Derek was there waiting in the parking lot and there was Achlys talking to him while wearing a shit eating grin, the girl was cocky. Scott and Stiles were watching from afar when Alison approached them.

"Why is Achly talking to Derek?" She asked looking over at Scott.

Even though the two had broken up it didn't mean they couldn't talk, "Remember how I said there were a pack of alphas coming?" She gave a nod, "Well, she may be one of them."

Alison looked a bit taken back, "Why would someone come here all the way from Greece to bother you all?"

Scott gave a shrug and kept his eyes on Derek, "I have no idea."

* * *

Achlys grinned wide staring up at Derek and she laughed, "My, my, it's nice to finally meet you. It's also sweet how your little pups are watching you from afar." Her voice was smooth like silk, but definitely had that Greek accent.

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, "Where are my other pack mates?"

She laughed and sighed, "Don't worry. We don't have them and all we did was scare them a bit. They're still running around the forest somewhere. What would we do with two idiotic betas anyway?" She asked her sweet voice sounding like venom, "Including the girl. I made sure she knew where her place was." She spat and then recovered herself a bit, "Now, we may or may not be paying a visit a soon, it depends on what father wants to do."

He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Father? Is he the leader over you lowly Alphas?" He grinned thinking he stuck a point in her.

"Oh Derek, see the funny thing is, we run the pack. Not just him, we both do. Now, be a good dog sit and stay put." She cooed before turning and heading towards her car.

All Derek could down was snort and growl before turning and looking at Scott and Stiles. He gave a nod towards them before moving to get into his car. Stiles gave a small chuckle and sighed, "She must have pissed him off. I can feel sourwolf vibes all the way over here."

Scott and Alison simply just shook their head at their friend before heading their separate ways. Scott and Stiles headed towards Stiles' jeep while Alison headed over to her car. Turning his jeep over Stiles pulled out and made a beeline towards the Hale mansion while Alison headed home.


End file.
